May Angels Lead You In
by VyxenSkye
Summary: LightxL. Sequel to “Only Human.” Light stands at L’s grave and thinks of happened and what could have been.


May Angels Lead You In

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: Sequel to "Only Human." Light stands at L's grave and thinks of happened and what could have been.

This is yaoi, so be warned. It is the sequel to my original story "Only Human," so it would probably be best that you read that first before this one. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Death Note or "May Angels Lead You In." I cry.

* * *

_And what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

__

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

Second verse and chorus

Light watched silently as the coffin sank into the ground, his chestnut eyes dark as he stared. The day was cloudy and dark, the air heavy and fragrant with the coming rain. The teen knew that it would rain soon, and some part of him believed that it was fitting; why shouldn't the skies cry on a day like this?

* * *

Only two weeks ago he had been celebrating life with this man, the body that they were putting below ground. Two weeks ago this man had been vibrant with life, smiling and happy in his arms. Two weeks ago he hadn't still been working towards his goal of changing the world.

L Lawliet.

Honestly, probably the only person that he had ever really loved. The only one that had ever stood up to his level in intelligence, that was for sure. L had been his equal in many ways, and so Light had found solace in his genius mind and slender, almost ethereal body.

The teen turned away from the sight of the coffin hitting the bottom of the grave, his hand fisting slightly. A soft drop made him look up; the rain had begun to fall.

Light sighed. The skies cried for him, because, as Kira, he couldn't cry.

Gods don't cry. Gods don't mourn. And Gods don't love.

_Sorry L…_

* * *

It was raining again.

Light wondered faintly if it would do that every time he came to this place. It didn't bother him immensely, but some part of him was faintly annoyed at the water splashing down while he stood here quietly.

He turned his chestnut eyes to the blank tombstone in front of him, his face growing stiff and a little sad. "Hey, L. How's it going?"

There was no answer; not that he expected any different.

"A year you've been gone already… It's kind of hard to believe, really." Light smirked to himself, raising his head. "Honestly it's a little boring without you around. Near and Mello don't measure up to you at all. They're good kids though. Pity that I have to get rid of them in the end."

The teen was silent for a moment after saying that. "I know that you wouldn't want me to get rid of them. They are like your brothers after all, if they weren't actually."

He scoffed lightly after another few moments of silence. "I'll bet you're wondering why I'm here, huh? Never thought me to be the sentimental type, especially because of who I am." He smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I just had to say a few things before I left this place for good."

Only the sound of the falling rain greeted him, the water falling in gentle splashes on the cool grass, the warm air brushing across his hair. Light smiled, raising his face to the crying skies. "Thank you, L."

"Yea, thanks. That's what I said. I guess there were some things that I just had to thank you for. You helped me, in ways that I never thought you would. You helped me to become stronger, to hone my wit and schemes. You made things fun for a long time, gave me puzzles that I'd never really encountered before." A slightly soft smile came to his face. "You gave me some place to go during the day. Usually I just went home and studied; things got boring, after a while. After I got the note, though, things did speed up. But you… you certainly made life a lot more interesting."

Light chuckled faintly. "You were right the entire time, you know that? You were always right on the dot with your theories, even if you didn't have any proof. You impressed me more often than I thought you would."

More quiet. Light just couldn't get out what he needed to say, what he'd been holding in for a year. The teen clenched his hand into a fist again, and then spoke softly. "I miss you."

"I never thought it would end up like this. I never wanted to do this to you, I really didn't. But it had to be done, to achieve the greater good. I wish that you would understand; things would have been so much better if you had lived. We would have made an incredible team." Light smiled slightly. "But with your sense of justice, you would have never seen things my way."

Lightning snaked across the dark sky above him, making Light look up into the rainy sky. He smiled again, and then turned his eyes back to the blank stone in front of him. "Yea, I agree. You never would have seen it my way."

"I really do miss you, though. You were… my one equal. You my rival in so many ways, a worthy adversary at every turn. I miss having you around. I wish that I hadn't had to kill you." Light murmured, reaching out to stroke the blank stone. "I love you."

Rain poured harder and thunder crashed as Light turned around and walked from the grave nearly twenty minutes later.

Lighting flashed, illuminating the stone as the teen walked away, lighting up the messy handwriting scratched into the stone.

_May Angels Lead You In_

* * *

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big,  
__God couldn't let it live.  
_


End file.
